Ankama Staff and Volunteers
Admins (administrators) are people working for Ankama corp, as developers or game administrators. Mods (moderators) are typically volunteers helping out. GMs (game masters or MJ for the french Game Masters) can be either, the term refers to someone with special powers in the game. Not all admins and mods have GM powers, some only concern themselves with forums or internal work. GM powers include the ability to kick people from the game, disconnect merchants, teleport between maps, change form and abilities, and more. Different GMs have different access levels, so don't expect a random mod to be able to ban people. Not that they would do so on request, anyway. Non-admin GMs often have special account names in the form of MOD# or GM# (or MJ#), to separate their personal accounts from their "work accounts". The # is a roman numeral, in the range 1-28 for MOD, 1-2 for GM and 1-20 for MJ. For example, Eoghammer's account name is GMII. (Note: You need to put an asterisk (*) in front of their GM account names to contact them. Ex: "/w *GMII hello.") There are extremely few (approx. 2) active GMs and 3 active MODs on Rushu (MODXXVI, MODXXVII, MODXXVIII). The suggested method of contacting a GM/MOD is through the official Dofus IRC channel or via a ticket. In order to be sure that the people that say he have a special rank, type : /whois Name and you will get a message with the account name and for those who have a rank there will be a red part with their rank. List of known GMs Admins Admins are actual employees of Ankama. Their powers in-game are basicly limitless, but they are almost never seen. They handle all internal Ankama issues, including game development, subscription issues, and long-term banishment from the game. The easiest way to get in touch with one is via Ankama Support rather than in-game or the forums. lichen An admin. He is in charge of the overall game mechanics, items, spells, etc. Xyo/billfr An admin/developer. He is in charge of the server development team, and the evolutions of the game (server-side). Echt An admin. He is in charge of the support. Active on the international forum. Kam One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the programming team. manuel One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the commercial team. Tot One of the founding members of Ankama Studios. He is in charge of the artistic team. T-EGO Admin in charge of the German forum. SmilyCelly Official English translator. Will often tranalate announcement posts by lichen or other admins. Fosko Admin. He was in charge of the Spanish Forum and client translation. He stopped working for Ankama in late 2007. Mafaldrag Admin. She is the new admin in charg of the Spanish Forum. Elrohir-Lintuviel Admin Seen on Rushu. Reads/Answers English Support Tickets. And has been helping Moderate International Forums. Game Masters Not to be confused with Moderators, Gamemasters run events and handle roleplay aspects rather than rule-enforcing. To this end they have a wider variety of powers than Moderators (though they can also perform moderator functions if a player is disrupting events). When met in-game, they will quite frequently be playing a character, and will only answer questions or reply to statements as that character. A /whois of their in-game names will reveal a white "GM" indicator. This list is primarily of English-speaking Gamemasters. There are also many French, Spanish, and German GMs not on this list. GMEoghammer A volunteer from the French community. One of the original English-language GMs. Panoramix (GMI) A volunteer from the French community. He was once in the employment of Ankama Studios, but is now strictly a volunteer. GMShashel A new GM, who until recently was limited to Shika, but who has since been spotted running events on Rushu and Rosal. GMKurtulmak One of several new GMs, currently restrected to Shika only. GMLeniad Another Shika-only GM, somewhat more active than Kurtulmak. Active mods Mods (short for Moderators) handle forum and in-game issues related to the rules. On the forums, their powers include editing posts, closing topics, moving topics, and deleting posts or topics. In-game moderators' abilities include muting (individuals or entire maps), teleporting themselves and others around, kicking, and short-term banning of players. (Long-term bans are handled by Admins, above). They can be recognized in-game by their lion skins. A /whois of their in-game account will be marked with a white "Modo" label. These are mostly English-language Moderators. There are many more Moderators on the French, Spanish, and German servers. Sariya (MODXXVII) A volunteer from the international community. Forum and ingame moderator for her sins. DragonMeow (MODXXVIII) A volunteer from the international community. Forum and in-game moderator. Wishdragon (MODXXVI) A volunteer from the international community. Forum and in-game moderator. She is also a wiki-contributer. Raiutaryuu A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. Also an admin on and contributor to this very Wiki. Meradi A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. MathAvenger A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. Walter-San A volunteer from the spanish community. Spanish forum moderator. Mentors Mentor is a new position and they are put in charge of guiding new players in Incarnam. Others This section includes well-known former moderators and other current figures inside Ankama. secotine An ex-moderator of the French forums. mariemonster A volunteer from the international community. Forum moderator. freebird-fopaldir A moderator of the French forums. Kawet aka Orakle, aka MJIII Chief of the Seriane alignement on the Jiva server. He is the most powerful Game Master. Ange, ex-MJVII One of the French GMs who has run several events on the Rushu server. No longer a GM as of September 2006. GMTruffle Former Shika GM, recently resigned. Category:Game information